Time to Rhyme
Time to Rhyme is the fifth episode of BFIS and is longer than any of the previous episodes. Plot The episode starts with Napkin explaining that if you can't decide whether you're tired or you feel weird, you should try to sleep, in which case you easily endure the nap. Also, if you're tired and you take a nap you feel much better. Having said this, he takes a nap. Then Lemonade is seen drinking lemonade, saying she's a little bit tempted to throw pie into Napkin's face but she won't do it. Thread then yells and startles her, making her drop her lemonade and spill it. Thread then picks Napkin up and uses his body to wipe the spill, much to Lemonade's shock. She rips Napkin in half, and Lemonade asks why she would do such a thing. Thread says he feels like a toy because he's tired. Lemonade says he needs to be revived for Cookie Station Time, and even though he won immunity, Nintendo will still take attendance for him. Camera shockingly appears, then flies to the Sky of Recovery to recover Napkin, apologizing that he was killed. After the title screen, Lamp makes fun of Candle for having lost a challenge for the first time, and asserts that she will win every challenge and be the winner of Isle Sleep. Candle yells at her to stop. Lamp replies with "Sorry, I think it's really funny", and Candle wonders what'll happen when Lamp is eliminated. Cookie Station Time then starts. Cookie Station Time Nintendo welcomes the Beach Glows to elimination, leading to Beachball responding sarcasticly. He says the prizes are raspberry-flavored cookies, much to Bugspray's anger, correcting himself that they are strawberry-flavored. The votes come on screen as follows: *Napkin - immune *Bugspray - 7 votes *Febreze and Rubber - 8 votes each *Sunscreen - 10 votes *Candle - 16 votes *Radio - 23 votes *Beachball - 73 votes *''Thread - 173 votes (out)'' And Napkin gets his wish come true: Thread gets sent to the SOL. When everyone bites their cookies, Radio gets a CD labeled "Sister Sledge Compact Disk". Poetry Nintendo explains that the next challenge is to recite a poem judged by him and two guest-judges. He also says two contestants have to partner up due to timing. Instantly they are Sunscreen and Bugspray. Lemonade lost her chance to partner up with Camera. Start of the Challenge Rubber and Napkin realize that they know exactly what they'll do. While Bugspray and Sunscreen should think what to do, since they are partners, which they decided to do a friendship talk, Beachball then thinks of some good, while Bowling Ball asks if Alarm Clock is getting ready, but responds that he's not because he is too scared, Febreze also says that he is not ready, while Camera asks Radio is he is getting ready, but he responds that he has it all on the "Sister Sledge Compact Disk" CD. Then Computery says that he has a poem for the challenge, and bets that Brownie doesn't, she then angrily responds that she does, getting Computery to apologize, then Brownie says: "Kirby!". then the scene switches to Lamp and Lemonade, which that Lamp boasted yet again, Lemonade then tells Lamp to stop boasting, because she boasted 3 times already. Then Sunscreen and Bugspray are about to practice their poem, while Beachball thinks of a poem already, then Lemonade asks Lamp that what she is doing, she responds that she is watching some recommended characters (also few that are up for debuting for example: Beddy, Mini Dodecahedron and Square.) which surprises Camera that there are a lot of them. Alarm Clock then suddenly realizes that the guest judges NU and FC are coming, which Rubber thinks that his parents are coming. Challenge Time! Nintendo then announces that it's challenge time, and introduces the two guest judges, Ultimate and Funnel, then Bugspray then is too excited to wait until the challenge starts. Results Beach Glows Bugspray and Sunscreen: 13/30 Beachball: 21/30 Candle: 15/30 ''(A.K.A a half out of 30) Radio: ''0/30 ''(Due to "cheating") Rubber: ''10/30 Napkin: 1/30 Frebreze: 18/30 Total: 78/210 Shining Lights Brownie: 24/30 Computery: 19/30 Camera: 28/30 Lemonade: 15/30 ''(A.K.A a half out of 30) Bowling Ball: ''22/30 Alarm Clock: 3/30 Total: 132/240 After Challenge, a twist! After cauculating the scores, the Beach Glows loses for the 2nd time, but Beachball wins immunity for getting the highest score (21/30). Which Beachball is happy about. But Nintendo announces that Beach Glows will be voting for one contestant on their team to be eliminated, because the ocassion that one recommended character will be joining, but Lemonade asks why, due to Computery already debuting in Episode 4. But Nintendo should be thankful for all recommending, 24 out of the total 112 characters will have a chance to join the game (see below for characters that had the chance to join.). #Beddy: "Ahhh, vote for me if you want the most relaxing episodes ever." #Burrito: "Hi I'm Burrito's good side, I'll be happy to join Battle for Isle Sleep!" #CheesyBonb: "So what is it like to be up for debuting (Lemonade then responds) No! You're the one who should tell the viewers!" #Churro: "Greetings and salutations to all! I'm happy to join!" #Cookie: "(mumbling) Vote me! I'm full of flavor!" #Cubey: "Hello, welcome to beautiful fasinaiting situations, today you'll learn how to get a new character into your show!" #Evil Febreze: "I HAVE COME TO GET YOU ALL!" #Keyboard: "Vote for me, and I'll type you a friendly note!" #Mini Dodecahedron: "Dodec? Dodec?!" #Muffin: "Wow! What's THIS?! Am I gonna join a game?!" #Orange Blob: "(rubs face and falls asleep)" #Propeller: "I'm Camera's best friend! Since she is not eliminated, you should vote for me!" #Remote: "Could I join? I was never scared to join any show." #Roller Skate: "Woohoo! I'm so glad I rode myself all the way here!" #Rubberband Ball: "I'm the new rubber contestant!" #Soup: "Umm, hi?" #Sparkly: "Ohh... how fansinating it looks! Could I please join Battle for Isle Sleep?" #Spatula: "If you vote for me, I'll help your family flip pancakes!" #Square: "Vote for me! I have four sides!" #Strawberry Lemonade: "I'm one of Battle for Isle Sleep's biggests fans! My favorite place is the Total Objects' Dormitory!" #Tic Tac: "OMG I'm so excited feel the mint in me!" #Triforce: "Am I special enough to enter? Look, I represent three special beings!" #Weight: "I would really appreciate it if you vote for me.....even though I'm really HEAVY." #Z: (snores) Episode 6 comes out when it comes out! Epilogue At the epilogue, Beachball is collapsed, and the Sky of Losers is shown with the eliminated contestants, Dodecahedron, Eggy, Carrot and Thread. Dodecahedron hopes the Bowling Ball and Alarm Clock are doing well, while Thread and Carrot hate being in the SOL. But Dodec interrupts their conversation by saying: "Ssshhh... Eggy's asleep." THE END! Trivia *The name "Time to Rhyme" rings two facts, (1) the words "time" and "rhyme" rhyme, and (2) the episode is all about poetry. *Rubber's mother is mentioned again. Rumor has it that his father is mentioned too, since he said "Wait, my parents are here?" with "parents" plural. *People mistakenly think this is BOTO Episode 4 over referenced, when singing is a lot different from poetry. *Sunscreen and Bugspray partnering up not only helps the timing, but makes things fair. If the BG's total score was out of 80 and the SL's score out of 70, and only the numerators were compared then that would be unfair. Likewise, in Returning with Sweet Gifts, the Grand Slams' total score is out of 70 and the Bright Lights' out of 60, so they are divided into percentages to make things fair. *Throwing pie into Napkin's face is a reference to an old video from Animation Fever's old account which is deleted. *This episode has terrible YouTube stats because it contains third party material. For instance, rolling your mouse over the bar, you see only the last frame. There are many other bad things about the video; for instance, Nicholas used OM's Burrito body, disappointing TTGuy. *Because of this, Burrito has a new body that others haven't seen yet. The debuting contestant is known by a few people. *Cubey is off debuting because Cubey from BFAS was extremely rude to Nicholas and Nicholas thinks that he needed a punishment. *The music is hardly ever fitting with the poem. However, Nicholas don't call this a goof because he don't feel bad for it. *Febreze said he wanted to go last, and the video skipped the last poem. This is one fact that annoyed some viewers. *The originality may have gone down, as this bears a similarity with BOTO Episode 4. *The video has many dislikes. But it doesn't really affect the stats of the competition. *Lamp suddenly got greedy, as an effect of the Shining Lights winning a challenge. Also, Beachball develops a personality, as will many characters in BFIS 6. *At 8:57, "Copyright to Sister Sledge for this Third Party Material" means that Sister Sledge owns the copyright. It's there to decrease the chances that YouTube terminates the video. Errors *Sound glitches. *When Candle says "C'mon Febreze, just recite a poem you already learned!", her mouth is frowning at a split second. *There is a thin rectangle around Kirby. **Kirby's image file must be .jpg *In the beginning of the episode when Thread says "He feels like, being like a Toy" while moving her mouth, it suddenly goes back to it's place without moving. **This also happened to Nintendo-Ultimate. Gallery SneakPeek.png|The sneak peek on DeviantART.|link=http://nmcconnell.deviantart.com/art/BFIS-Episode-5-Sneak-Peek-459440491 WIKIIMAGE.png|Beach Glows' first elimination SOR.png|What the heck is this? HeyAlarmClock.png|"Hey Alarm Clock? Are you getting ready?" MyLemonade.png|"You make me spill my lemonade!" CamLemoTred.png|"To the Sky of Recovery!" Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-08-42.png|"Is that even a poem! 0!" Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-08-52.png|"I'm ugly. 0." Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-09-01.png|"I really like it so i say 10!" Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-16-16.png|Sunscreen and Bugspray show their poem. Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-16-23.png|Nintondo ask why there a susprise coming. Trailer for this episode Category:Episode Category:Elimination